


Stargazing

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was much too nice on P7X-573 to sleep in their tents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #007 "stars"

It was much too nice on P7X-573 to sleep in their tents. If any planet on their recent itinerary could be called a vacation spot, it was this one— green rolling hills, sweeping fields of wildflowers, cool gentle breezes...

And an inky black sky full to bursting with stars.

Sam spread her bedroll on a small hill and lay back, arms folded behind her head. Nearby, Teal'c was already kel-no-reeming and Daniel, who had the first watch, was putting a pot of coffee on the campfire.

Jack dropped his own pack and bedroll beside hers. "Hey, Carter," he said. "What'cha doin'?"

She pointed upward. "Look, sir."

Still standing, he craned his head to look. " _Wow_ ," he breathed.

Sam grinned. "Impressive, aren't they?"

Jack dumped his bedroll open and flopped onto it, wadding up his jacket for a pillow. "And how many have we been to?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, sir. But I could calculate—"

"Ah-ah!" he interrupted. "No calculating. Just looking."

"Yes, sir." After a moment, she pointed upward again. "I think that's the North Star here."

"Does this planet have a Big Dipper?" Jack asked.

Sam tilted her head to one side. "Actually, sir, it looks more like a socket wrench."

He mirrored her pose, and she could feel his breath on her ear. "A socket wrench, Carter?"

"Yes, sir. But that one looks like Teal'c." She pointed to another group of stars, arranged a little like the constellation Orion.

"Oh, yeah," said Jack. "He even has his staff weapon. And there's Daniel next to him."

Following his pointing arm, Sam giggled— the curve of stars did sort of look like their resident archaeologist, bent over his work.

"And there's a nebula, sir," she continued. "It must be close if we can see it from here, although without the kind of atmospheric pollution on Earth, we really have a much better view of— Sir?"

He was staring at her instead of the sky. "Go on, Carter, I'm listening."

"You're not—" she began, ready to tease him for not complaining about her technobabble, but stopped abruptly.

He actually _liked_ when she talked like that. He covered it up with sarcasm and impatience, but she had seen that expression— awe, admiration, pride and (although she was probably imagining it) love— on his face, but only briefly.

Sam liked the full-force version much better.

"Well, sir—"

"Hey, Jack?" Daniel appeared at the bottom of the hill. "It's your watch."

"Of course it is," Jack muttered. "I'm coming, Daniel."

He picked up his jacket, but instead of putting it back on, he draped it over Sam. "Get some sleep, Carter. You're up next."

"Yes, sir."

Daniel stretched out on Jack's bedroll beside her. "So," he said, knowingly. "What were you two doing?"

Sam snuggled up under the jacket. "Just stargazing," she said with a smile.

"Right," said Daniel, drawing out the word sarcastically, but Sam ignored him.

And when she started her watch, she took the jacket with her.

THE END


End file.
